Whipped cream and Strawberries
by TheOtherRetard
Summary: Raph and Mikey are along in the lair and they find out things about each other Warning: Tcest Cover Image drawn by ashitarimai


**Disclaimer:** TheOtherRetard does not own any giant turtles (or rats) :p

 **Cover photo made by:** ashitarimai (deviantart)

 **Summary:** Raph finds something out about Mikey. (sorry I know its a lame summary but I couldnt think of anything :I)

 **Third Person POV**

Donnie and Leo were out looking for more supplies for Don's new project.

Mikey was sitting playing Mario Kart Wii "Come on Yoshi just one more lap you can do it come on!" Mikey chanted to his character "Almost there" He whispered as his tongue stuck out through his lips in concentration. He finally finished he had won the race "OH YA MIKEY YOU DID IT AGAIN" He yelled as he jump up in the air.

He smiles to himself "Oh Raphie my boy!" He yells like a sailor.

Raph sat on his bed listening to music. Suddenly Raph got up and started dancing, not noticing his brother coming to the door.

Mikey walks into his older brother's room to see him dancing to Dare by Stan Bush. "You can fly if you trying leaving the past behind" Raph sings as he jumps in the air only to see Mikey standing at the door laughing his head off. "Mikey you-" Raph tries to threaten but is interrupted by Mikey. "You...Just...danced...and you...tried to be...a bird" Mikey managed to get out through his laughter.

Raph suddenly starts to charge at Mikey. "Aw crap" Mikey manages to get out before he gets tackled to the ground.

"If you ever tell anybody about this I will..." He paused for a sec. "You'll what Raph?" Mikey teased. Raph suddenly put a devious smile on his face "Or I will tell everybody that you cheated when we had our family game night" Mikey frowned "You wouldn't" "Try me" Raph answered with a grin. "Fine.." Mikey said in defeat.

Mikey suddenly noticed that Raph was on top of him still and their nose were basically touching. "Hey uh Raph could you get off of me" Mikey hides his face because he knows that he blushing.

"Oh right sorry," Raph said embarrassed.

The both sat there awkwardly. It was too silent for Mikey's liking. "So Mario Kart?" Mikey asked. "Sure" Raph shrugged.

 **Mikeys POV**

Raph and I sat on the couch just getting ready to play Mario kart. I choose Yoshi (as always) and Raph chooses Donkey kong.

We battled and fought until finally the war was over, I won. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly me and Raph's thighs brushed together. I Started blushing.

What do I like Raph, No he's my brother...Well were not really blood-related, so maybe we could..? NO! Mikey snap out of it, he is your brother. I mentally slapped myself. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know that I said something out loud.

"What?" I Heard Raph question me. "What, What?" I asked him. "Well you just said 'those golden eyes'" Raph answered me. "No, I- I said those... Golden Fries! Ya, that's what I said" I smiled at him worriedly. "No, you didn't" He smiled as he came closer. "Umm ya I did" I lied suddenly I felt my self-landing on the floor with my brother over top of me. "Come on Mikey I know you said those golden eye's so who were you talking about is it your new girly friend?" Raph joked around forgetting that he was the only person I knew with golden eye's. "I was talking about no one could you just get off of me?" Mikey begged. "No not til you tell me who it is" Raph sat on Mikey for another 30 minutes. "Fine.." Mikey whispered. Raph gives him a smile and gets off him but makes sure he still has a grip on his arm so he can't run away. "Umm, I was talking about you..." Mikey says so quietly that Raph could hardly hear him. Raph was shocked and he was about to answer, but Mikey pulled himself out of Raph's grip and ran to his room.

Mikey breathes heavily as he locks his door. Fuck why did I tell him I could've just waited until he got bored. . . . I bang my head on the door.

"Mikey!" I hear my name being called. "Go away Raph" I Yell out trying not to cry. "Mikey I'm knocking this door down move" I hear Raph warn. I get up and open the door and he goes flying into my wall.

I realised that I was crying, so I quickly ran out of my room and into the kitchen. Okay, Mikey just calm down. Suddenly I look up to see Raph standing there.

"Mikey..." He looks at me. Suddenly I can feel more waterfall down my cheeks "Pleas d-don't hate m-me" I run over to Raph and give him a hug, I was expecting him to push me away, but he just hugged back. "I could never hate you Mikey" He comforts me. I pull myself from the hug and started to walk away, but I feel myself being pulled. Suddenly my lips are on my brother's.

My eyes are wide at first, but I eventually sink into his kiss. I can feel his tongue on my lips he is asking for entrance. I tease him for a while, but I eventually open my mouth. He slips his tongue into my mouth. I don't fight for dominance because I know he will win. We pull away gasping for air. "I love you" I slowly say. He gives me a smile letting me now he feels the same. "You taste like whipped cream!" I say playfully. "And you taste like strawberries" He gives me a goofy grin. "Hey how about we mix them together" He flirts. "Remember Raph..." I jump backwards and start moving my hips "T-M-N-T What you get is what you see" I give him my signature smile.

He gives me a 'your weird look' and then says, "Come here" He pulls me into another kiss and I give no fuss.

I finally got what I wanted that I never really knew I wanted.

Oh ya and, by the way, me and Raph had another Mario Kart battle, I won.

 **Hope you enjoyed! :3**

 **Im thinking of making a fic where you guys can see what happend to Donnie and Leo.**


End file.
